


Chloe's Reality

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Rachel’s messages remained on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this headcanon I found on tumblr: http://undertakers-scythe.tumblr.com/post/126733764362/headcanon-that-rachel-used-to-always-send-emojis

**Me:**

_No emoji’s!_

Chloe pinched in the words pretty vigorously. The serious tone wasn’t obvious through text but that was how Chloe felt. The only person Chloe would tolerate it from was Max. Even Chloe had her limits though.

**Max:**

_Lol, see you soon Chloe! ;^)_

Her phone tumbled out of her hands and onto the floor. It wasn’t Max’s fault Chloe had the reaction she did to the emoji. How was she supposed to know that of all the emoji’s Rachel used, that happened to be one of her favorites?

The phone stayed on the floor until Chloe had calmed herself with the help of two cigarettes. Chloe grabbed the phone, throwing herself back onto the bed.

All of Rachel’s messages remained on the phone. She’d been gone sixth months but Chloe couldn’t bring herself to delete any of the texts. Sometimes, like now, Chloe would scroll through them.

Made it feel like Rachel was still here.

**Rachel:**

_Fuck, Chloe can I come over? |-O I am so fucking bored out of my mind now._

**Rachel:**

_Going to hang out with, Frank. You want in? Wouldn’t be the same without you. :3_

**Rachel:**

_C, Open up your fucking window! ಠ_ಠ I’m freezing my non existent balls off out here!_

It was the last text that made Chloe want to throw her phone against the wall and watch it smash into a million little pieces.

The text came in just hours before Rachel had gone missing.

**Rachel:**

_C, going to a Vortex party tonight but I’ll stop after, okay? <3 <3 <3_

Rachel never sent her another one after that and Chloe wondered if she would ever get one from her again.

The more time that dragged on, the less likely it seemed. Only thing Chloe wanted was for Rachel to come back to her but hope wasn't something that was her strong suit.

Never was and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
